


Smooth Jazz, Spiced Liquor, Sweet Nothings

by LoliAshi



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: I am awful, M/M, jazz bar au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoliAshi/pseuds/LoliAshi
Summary: Masato is an ordinary business man living an ordinary uneventful life. That is until a night of drinking ends with him waking up in a stranger's bed.





	Smooth Jazz, Spiced Liquor, Sweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

> HEHEHEHEH GUESS WHO'S FEELING GENEROUS?? 
> 
> I started this fic a long time ago, and just recently orphaned it. When I reread it, it was absolutely awful. I changed up the tone some, added Ren's perspective, and shifted the plot a little bit. I hope you like it.

He be lying if he said it happened on purpose. 

Masato had always been disgustingly meticulous about every detail of his life. Even the tiniest variable was considered, questioned, then considered again. Sometimes it made sense, life was full of decisions, and one wrong choice could lead to devastating consequences, but for Masato, even something as asinine as deciding what to wear was a serious issue that needed to be pondered for hours.

Because of this, he didn't really get along with too many people. It's not that he was unlikable, but his inability to be flexible, even with the smallest things, became too much of a hassle for most to deal with. They'd be cordial, say hello when they crossed paths, but it was suffice to say they didn't bother with much more. 

It hurt at first. He tried and failed time and again to fight his compelling need to overthink. He'd wonder if maybe there was something wrong with him and as if to prove a point, he'd fall back into his horrible habit of imagining every awful thing that has or could ever go wrong. He'd overthink about overthinking until his head and heart hurt. He'd eventually give up, find something else to obsess about until his aching mind would drift off to a restless sleep.

Eventually he became immune to the pain of being ignored.  
As an introvert, it was a blessing.  
As a human, it was beyond painful.  
He pushed through it. He was used to moving past these situations. They happened so frequently he began to notice patterns and end the relationship before it had a chance to sour on him. If he was going to be in a relationship, it'd be just like he planned-perfect to the last detail.

Or at least he thought it would be.

 

He'd always been a light sleeper and was well aware of the many disadvantages associated with the trait. The number one problem was being completely unable to roll back over in the sun warmed sheets and enjoy a few more precious hours of desperately needed sleep. Sometimes, he found himself able to indulge in an hour or two in the pre dawn morning, but when he found it to be a necessity to sleep well past the sun's rising and his alarm's ringing, he knew something awful was going to be happening. 

He found himself in that situation now. Eyes snapped open from what was probably the deepest sleep he'd had in a while. He wasn't exactly sure why he was awake, or when he went to sleep for that matter. He was positive that if he was going to try and get back to sleep before it was irresponsibly late, he'd need to lose some blankets. He felt smothered. It might've been his not fully conscious mind imagining things, but it was almost a pleasant feeling, like a too tight too warm hug. If he wasn't already suffering from what was possibly one of the worst headaches he'd ever experienced, he might've enjoyed the feeling. As it was, he was in no mood for the added discomfort and the longer he was aware of it, the more claustrophobic he felt. He turned, and with a lazy kick, threw the heavy blankets from his body, noticing immediately his new freedom. He snuggled into his pillow, content to ignore the loud thud in favor of sleep. Any worries he'd have could be brooded on later.

 

The day was blinding. Crisp cotton sheets reflected the sun's light and made the world heavenly dazzling. Soft and muffled voices from the bustling street below drifted through the open window on a gentle breeze causing the diaphanous curtains to sway lazily. This would've been the ideal setting for perfect lackadaisical day full of day dreaming and dozing.

But that was not going to happen. Masato's first thoughts were not of the lovely extra hours he'd slept. They weren't of the deliciousness of the cologne scented sheets that had tangled tightly around his body. He also wasn't thinking of how he was inexcusably and utterly late for work. His mind was instead consumed by a single sensation-pain.

His blood was angry and belligerent as it pounded in his head. The perfect and beautiful sunny day that was a total juxtaposition to the dreary rain of yesterday was a monstrous curse of brightness that stung his aching eyes. The wonderfully masculine scent filling his confused nostrils was an annoyance, a plague on his frayed senses instead of a romantically intriguing mystery. His arms crossed tightly over his eyes, acting on his throbbing head like a compress. 

Pound, pound, pound. He could scream. This was his punishment for being careless last night. He always ended up like this went he went out drinking. His inexperience with alcohol and crowds gave both more power over to him. Why were lessons learned from pain never taken seriously? Considering his circumstances, he wondered if he might have been born a masochist.

That's when he heard it.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

At first, Masato thought he might've been hallucinating due to the pain, but to his equal horror and relief, he found the source of the voice at the side of the bed. He blinked quickly as the fuzzy shape blurred into clarity. His heart began to pound, as if imitating his head. He shot up, and action he immediately regretted as a jolt of pain followed. The figure was a man, a stranger, and he was watching him. Why was he in Masato's home? His eyes darted around, searching for answers, but he only found more questions as he realized this was not his home at all. Panic began to set in. 

"W-where am I?" He squeaked through a hoarse voice.

 

☆彡

Thud. 

Ren's eyes fluttered open. Brows furrowed as his eyes adjusted to a colony of dust bunnies. A hand slowly massaged his eyes and he willed his aching body to rise. With a groan, he stretched taut muscles, coaxing them into relief. Usually when he shared a bed with someone, he stayed there. As if scripted, most he'd taken home would already be gone. Other's would cling to his until he dropped a few hints that their time together was over and they needed to move on and move out. He glanced at the figure buried under his sheets. An amused smile adorned his face and with a sarcastic huff of annoyance, he decided it was well past time to wake his bewildering guest. 

He scooted closer, deciding it was far too early for standing, and from his place at the side of the bed Ren saw the most beautiful man he'd ever laid eyes on.

His mind was drawing a blank. His memory of the night before was vague to say the least, but he was positive he would've remembered such a stunning human being in his presence.

The rain had moved in suddenly, creating a soft mummer from the various people who hadn't brought umbrellas with them. Most had decided to try and wait it out, but as the evening went on it became more than apparent that the rain wouldn't be letting up any time soon. Because of that, the regular crowd filed out earlier than usual. The few remaining stragglers parted not to long after, signaling an early close for the evening. Ren didn't really mind. It had been a lucrative night despite the lack of regular hours. Plus, it gave him more time to himself. 

Of course he loved his bar. He loved meeting new people, listening to the various ups and downs of everyday life, and just being in such a social environment. Ren was naturally a social butterfly, and he'd picked a career that suited him perfectly. But that didn't mean he always wanted to be in the limelight. 

In the evenings after the bar closed and the other employees had left, he'd stay. Usually he'd start his alone time with a drink, maybe too depending on how occupied his mind had been. After draining his glass and drowning his thoughts with something much stronger than he needed, he'd slide a worn black leather case from a nearby closet. Inside was his saxophone-just another dream that never came to fruition. He'd tap on the glimmering brass, thinking for the briefest moment before killing any remaining ideas with his music.

Coping. He wouldn't call it that. "Coping" meant you were aware you had a problem and were actively trying to hide it. Ren didn't cope. Drinking, smoking, romantic trysts with girls whose faces he barely remembered-these were mechanisms of coping. They were...he couldn't give them a name, but if someone asked, he'd never say coping.

His routine had began early, but he quickly found himself deviating from his usual ritual. One drink became two then quickly three until he no longer remembered how many. Maybe he really needed those last few hours, needed another sob story from the guy who was recently dumped, needed a few more glances from the cute secretary in the tight skirt, needed more of other people's lives to help him escape his own. Before he realized it, the alcohol had taken his mind passed numb and to a dark place he didn't like at all. Unconsciously his music followed and he caught himself playing a melody from a song he never understood. A painful tune that promised enlightenment, but only confused him.

He swore. Tonight was turning out horribly. He needed a distraction. He thrust his hand in his pocket, looking for his phone, looking for someone to lose himself in. Im that moment a distraction came, but not the one he expected. 

A man had found his way into the bar. The drunk had crashed through the unlocked door and passed out on the polished wood floor. Ren rolled his eyes, as he shouted at the other, irritation evidence in his voice. He approached and- 

The figure rolled over, bringing Ren immediately back into the present. He honestly couldn't remember the rest of the night anyway. He assumed he brought the poor man up to his room. He had no idea why his inebriated self thought that was a good idea, but Ren wasn't one to argue with a good thing. He searched for more clues, mainly about anything that might've happened between the two. With a sigh of relief and disappointment, he realized from their state of dress that nothing more beyond sleeping had happened. His eyes returned to the other's.

Tousled strands of blue framed and unnervingly handsome face. A small breath escaped his parted lips as he stared reverently at this resting angel. He blinked, almost positive that in the millisecond his eyes closed, the figure would disappear. When he didn't, Ren sighed in relief. Slowly, he rose to his knees, determined to touch the sleeping man, begging any and every divine power to let this dream be a tangible one. 

How could he not have remembered such a man. 

He brushed a feather light knuckle across a pale forehead, brushing the stranger's hair from his eyes. His breath and heart froze as the man's brows knitted together. A tiny grunt came from the slowly waking being. He tossed his head, throwing the strands Ren had carefully smoothed into disarray. Ren smiled. Even in such a state of dishevelment the other was beyond gorgeous. Without thinking, how could he when his mind was occupied with nothing else but a possible romance, he spoke more to himself than the slowly waking man before him. 

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Until this moment, Ren hadn't.

To his surprise, the blue haired man jolted awake at his words. He laughed silently at the other's frantic, wide-eyed reaction to his whispered question. It took one second to realize the other asked him a question, and one more to realize he'd never got the stranger's name. He needed to rectify this, needed to know what to call the being from his dreams whose eyes were so blue and enchanting it made his heart ache with the thought of ever having to look away. 

With a laugh and the most charming smile he could ever manage, Ren answered. "You're in my bed, baby." He leaned closer, the mattress shifting under his weight. "Good morning."

☆彡

So much had happened since he'd waken up, and still so much more was happening before he'd even got out of bed. Despite everything, Masato was still confused by the situation. Panic began to set in, bordering on hysteria, but he was able to remain composed thanks to his ridged upbringing. As the other spoke, a plethora of emotions flooded his body: anger, a sickening and confused desire, and a familiar sense of self loathing. His face was burning with an unsavory cocktail of sentimentality and rage, shaken up by the cheeky remarks from the other.

"B-baby? Excuse me?" His hands balled into fists, clenching the soft sheets in an attempt to keep himself from thrashing the stranger for having the audacity to use a pet name with him. He rubbed his temples, maintaining eye contact with the other just in case he wanted to try something funny. Stormy oceans met clear skies and soon embarrassment overpowered anger and he looked away, distracting himself with the small digital clock in the night stand. He sighed, his entire body crumpling with an uncaring realization that he was inexcusably and incredibly late for work.

He noticed movement from the corner of his eye, the other man had moved away and was stretching, asking him more questions which fell on deaf ears. A flash of tanned skin was revealed and Masato's mouth went dry. He unconsciously licked his lips before he could stop himself. Blanching as he realized the horrible situation he'd found himself in.

With total disregard for his savage headache, he kicked his way out of the warm blankets and scrambled out of the unfortunately comfortable bed. He was only wearing an undershirt and pants, but in desperate times sacrifices needed to be made. He slipped past the other, carefully avoiding his reach. 

"Um, I'm sorry, but I'm in a bit of a hurry right now..." he couldn't believe he was making excuses when all he wanted to do was run far far away and hide forever. He reached the hallway, a beautifully made if not dated part of the building. He took no time to appreciate the hallway, and ran for a door, hoping for an exit, but determined to make one if needed. Luckily, he found one and before he let his better judgment lose to his dreaming heart, he bolted down the stairs, out of the building, and out of the stranger's life forever.

☆彡

The questions he had went unanswered. He'd never envisioned someone leaving him, especially not the way the other had. Ren watched him go, in utter and complete shock. He'd never had this happen to him before, and if it had it wouldn't have mattered. But it did now. The most beautiful man he'd ever met, was dashing out of his apartment and life forever. He was stunned. For once in his life, Ren was completely without words, he wracked his brain for something to say, his heart pleading for him to say anything if it would stop the other, but it was too late.

Ren quietly begged for him not to leave to an empty room.

He couldn't believe how stupid he was. Dreams of a boring, lovely future shattered as the door slammed. He should have felt relieved, happy that the threat to his single carefree life had literally rum away from him, but he wasn't. He stared at the door it's moistening eyes, begging some god who he'd never thought of before that this wouldn't be the last time the two would meet.


End file.
